


what's mine is yours

by bitter_edge



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, th-thats. thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: You pull the sleeves of Adrian’s trenchcoat onto your arms, shrugging into the back of the garment and adjusting its elegantly-trimmed collar to rest around your neck. It’s just a little heavy. Your arms are just long enough to peek out past the cuffs. As you look at yourself in the mirror, donning the black-and-gold colors of your beloved, you feel a sense of regality.





	what's mine is yours

You pull the sleeves of Adrian’s trenchcoat onto your arms, shrugging into the back of the garment and adjusting its elegantly-trimmed collar to rest around your neck. It’s just a little heavy. Your arms are just long enough to peek out past the cuffs. As you look at yourself in the mirror, donning the black-and-gold colors of your beloved, you feel a sense of regality.

Just a sense, though–you have to admit that the coat kind of dwarfs you.

Still, the more you look, the more you’re reminded of Adrian. The more you think about it, the clearer you can picture it in your mind’s eye–the arch of his lithe figure, the graceful movements with which he wields his rapier, and the strong, powerful-looking stances he would take as he directed the steel singing through the air…

Wait. Hold on a minute.

How did that stance go, anyway? You pull the sleeves back a bit further and extend your arms, like how you remember he would call his sword to him. Or, no, maybe it was something more like this…?

“No, my love, you’re meant to reach forward.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s–!” Wait.

You whip around to see Adrian leaning against the doorway, with a candle in one hand and his smile hidden behind the other. As you feel your face warm, you hear the sound of his laughter, deep and gentle and genuinely fond. You put your hands to your cheeks, the cuffs of the trenchcoat falling well past your wrists, as he sets the candle down before–in a movement as swift and smooth as the ones you were just envisioning–he places his hand at the small of your back, and presses a rough kiss to your lips. You loop your arms around his back, holding him close to you for support.

When he pulls away, you’re rendered a little breathless, but you open your eyes to peek at his expression. There’s a smile on his face, brimming with his affection for you. “You look adorable in that,” he says, hand moving to caress your cheek, “But if you want to try on my things, I’d appreciate it if you asked first.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” you begin, but he shakes his head.

“There’s no need to apologize, my treasure,” he lilts. “I just wish I was here to see you to begin with, is all.” Adrian holds you closer; his long, blonde hair falls past his shoulders. You can feel the smile on his lips, still, as he places another, feather-light kiss onto the crook of your neck. You find that you can’t help but squirm a little at the sensation of it, but all he does is laugh a little more, and as your fingers find their place in-between his, you lean against the dhampir’s chest and feel his heartbeat, at a pace quickened much like yours. Still, as you lie in Adrian’s arms, you revel in the simple comfort that he feels happy, and that you feel happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> A request crossposted from just-castlevania-imagines on tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
